


Messy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [518]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Teen Sam Winchester, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: hii, so if you're taking prompts dya think you could write weecest: 14 y/o Sam walking in on Dean masturbating. Dean let's him watch, Sam gets close (maybe even touches him??) and Dean keeps warning Sam that he's gonna come all over him or that if Sam doesn't stop he's gonna come or something along those lines. :) thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, no matter what. Send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via an ask or anonymous submit (which you don't need a tumblr for)

Dean gasped, toes curling against the sheets as he pumped his cock, fucking his hips into his fist.

Dean’s cock was slick with pre-come and lube, and he whimpered at the feeling it gave.

“Oh, god….Jesus  _fuck_.” Dean groaned.

Suddenly the door opened and Sam came walking in.

Dean’s head jerked to the side, and his mouth dropped, but he didn’t stop what he was doing.

“S'mmy…S'mmy…” Dean moaned, head turning and pressing back against the pillow.

His hard cock shined, and Sam felt his mouth dry up.

He knew he should turn away. Knew he should leave.

But he couldn’t.

“Dean.” Sam whispered softly, moving forward slowly.

Dean turned his head, watching Sam, as he gasped and moaned, hips bucking upwards.

“Fuck, Sammy…feels so good. Oh, god. God, it’s so good Sammy.” Dean moaned, his other hand fisting into the sheets.

Sam’s eyes zoned in on Dean’s cock, and he felt his own thicken.

“Dean…wanna touch it.” Sammy whispered, moving close to Dean, looking from Dean’s cock to Dean’s face.

“Yeah, Sammy?” Dean panted. “Fuck, you want a feel?”

Sam reached out, fingers brushing across Dean’s cockhead, and Dean moaned.

“Fuck, Sammy. Stay this close when I come, and I’m gonna get you messy.” Dean grunted.

Sam grunted and moved, straddling Dean. He reached out and pulled Dean’s hand out of the way, before his own hand started working up and down on Dean’s slick cock, and he felt his own starting to tent his pants.

“Shit, Sam…” Dean groaned, hand wrapping around Sam’s, helping him stroke. “Baby boy, you’re gonna be all messy if you keep this up.”

“Wanna be messy, Dean.” Sam whispered softly. “Wanna have your come on me.”

Dean moaned softly, and he watched through glazed eyes as Sam moved his thumb over Dean’s cockhead, right over the slit, smearing the pre-come beading there.

“Jesus, Sam…I’m not gonna last.” Dean grunted. He saw the tent in Sam’s pants, and grinned as a moan slipped out past pink, spit-slicked lips. “Looks like you won’t either.”

“Dean…” Sam grunted, listening to Dean moan again, breath hitching.

“I’m going to come, Sammy. Gonna come all over you.”

“Fuck Dean…fuck….” Sam whimpered, and Dean started moaning and panting, before he arched and came.

Seeing Dean come, made Sam loose his own load, and he came with a short cry, coming in his pants.

Sam looked down, seeing the streaks of come that were splattered on his clothing, as he watched the damp patch start to appear in his pants.

“Told ya you’d get messy.” Dean panted softly, head pressing into the pillow.

Sam just moaned softly, shutting his eyes and dropping his head forward.


End file.
